


quick about it

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Bathroom quickie. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Kudos: 16





	quick about it

**Author's Note:**

> from a tam au where sabo has a sex contract with his monster boss bc said monster boss is an idiot who doesnt realise he's missing out on physical affection and thats why he's tired. so decides to get it from sex buddies bc he thinks it's easier. idiot. 
> 
> you should bug tams to post it bc its gr9

“Bathroom, now, yoi. I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside you.”

“So unhygienic,” Sabo murmurs, his smile all teeth, and Marco returns the favour.

“With you exhibition kink I didn’t think you’d care.”

“Ah but you tell me off for playing around public,” Sabo says, but he’s grinning and lets Marco snag his wrist. Marco rolls his eyes as he drags Sabo behind him. No matter how much he snarks, Sabo’s never turned him down yet; and right now, with frustration and Sabo’s teasing making it hard to concentrate, he knows this was a goal, not a drawback.

He pushes Sabo up against the sinks, snagging his clever mouth in a harsh kiss, and Sabo grips at his biceps, going weak beneath him. “Gonna say please?” Sabo says, but Marco see his black-blown eyes and smell arousal coming off him. Can fucking feel Sabo unbuttoning his pants and rubbing him carelessly.

“Do I have to, considering you’re seconds away from fucking yourself on me?”

Sabo laughs at the crude language, and pulls Marco’s cock free. He moans at the touch of Sabo’s lithe fingers, leaning forward to nuzzle into Sabo’s neck and bite harsh hickies against his skin. Sabo whimpers at the treatment, trying to draw Marco even closer to him, baring his neck in a way that makes Marco growl and sink his teeth in hard.

“It’s just a _quickie,”_ he promises, voice low and gravelly. “You’re already easy from this morning, I bet, and I don’t want to wait. I’m busy, don’t have _time_ to wait.”

Sabo huffs out a breathless laugh, and Marco’s fingers scrabble for Sabo’s pants, shoving them to his knees in an unco-ordinated tangle.

“Just needed to be inside you,” he whispers, and feels Sabo shiver at the word. _Need_ is what always sets Sabo off, in times like this. He hides it well, but he fucking _preens_ when he’s _needed_. “Need to fuck you, _darling.”_

Sabo shudders again, and Marco sets about fulfilling his promise.

After all, he does only have a few minutes left until that meeting. Enough time to leave Sabo debased, but only if he’s quick about it.


End file.
